


Hold On

by Sylv



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylv/pseuds/Sylv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dream of dying, and of not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

There were times when Lelouch thought that he couldn't do it. He would sit up late in his room and stare at the ceiling with his hands behind his head, his mind ticking.  
  
"I don't want to die," he would whisper to himself, out loud. Because that made it true. "I can't let someone kill me; I can't let myself die."  
  
He knew that it was for the greater good of the world, and that everything would be better off once it was done, but he was still a teenager, still someone who wasn't an adult yet, and there were things that he wanted to do before he left the earth.  
  
Little things. Like see his sister graduate from high school, and help her find her first real job. He wanted to watch his friends succeed in their lives.  _He_  wanted to succeed in his life.  
  
He would close his amethyst eyes tightly, and there just when he needed her most, when he was at his weakest point, she would appear. Her soft pink hair and her delicate features with that always-present glowing smile. She had barely changed from how he knew her as a child.  
  
She would look at him comfortingly and tell him in the surest voice he had ever heard, "It's going to be okay, Lelouch. Everything is going to turn out alright. Just hold on. You'll make it through. I believe in you."  
  
She would fill him with a warmth and security that he hardly felt anymore. And when he opened his eyes, he would once more resolve to see the plan through; that what they were doing was the right thing.  
  
He was sure in his knowledge that his sister would be waiting for him when they were finished.  
  
\---  
  
She barely found the strength to be interested in things anymore. Days came and went like seconds to her, and yet they dragged by slowly and unceremoniously, taunting her in their ability to end.  
  
She desperately traveled the world, searching out those that she could make her contract with and hope that they would survive for the fulfillment of their end. None ever did.  
  
All that she could do was remind herself that she had to keep going, or she would never be able to escape this endless half-life. She told herself to hold on, only because if she didn't, she would never die.  
  
And that was her one and only greatest wish.


End file.
